


Date Night

by juniperallura



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Married Klance, does it still count as pining if theyre married, klance, older klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperallura/pseuds/juniperallura
Summary: For prompt "not wearing that"The battle over the date night wardrobe has only just begun, and Keith is already losing





	Date Night

“No. Absolutely not.”

“What? What’s wrong with it?”

From the expression on Lance’s face the answer was  _everything_. He was giving Keith that look, a frown with one brow raised and arms crossed over his chest, the same one the kids got when they were caught putting each other in headlocks and then played dumb with questions like,  _“What?”_

Keith shrugged at himself in the mirror. Lance was still looking at him from the bedroom doorway.  _He_ was wearing a navy suit, the one that made his eyes look like the ocean, and a crisp white button up, collar open and no tie. His hair was perfectly coiffed, face cleanly shaved. Keith was sure he smelled good too, like that fresh cologne he saved for special occasions. 

Keith thought  _he_ looked fine, too. Sure, not as good as his husband, but when had that ever happened? (Never, as Lance would readily attest.) He was wearing his good pants, the black ones Lance had made him get tailored, and a blazer. A  _blazer_. He hadn’t done anything with his hair, but these days it didn’t need much, but a rake of the hand through the mop on top to muss it up. He didn’t have cologne, but his new deodorant smelled good.

Lance clicked his tongue. “If you make me say it out loud I swear I’ll divorce you and take the kids, too.”

“Oh, come on,” Keith looked back at the mirror, gesturing over his torso, “It’s  _fine_.”

“Keith, it’s a  _Good Charlotte t-shirt._ We have  _one_ night away from the circus of teenagers our house has become, and you are not spending it in  _that_.” Lance threw up his hand. “Or, more accurately,  _I_ am not spending it  _looking_ at that.”

“What’s wrong with Good Charlotte? They’re still cool- and I’m wearing a blazer! That makes it fancy, right?” He threw Lance a smile, hoping it was jaunty and charming enough to do the trick.

No such luck. Lance crossed the room in quick strides. “Babe, I’m pretty sure they’re all  _dead_. Not very trendy.” Keith (begrudgingly) let him peck a quick kiss to his lips before he patted him on the chest and turned toward their closet. “I should’ve donated that thing with the baby clothes when I had the chance.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “They’re only, like, twenty years older than us,  _babe_.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Lance’s voice came back muffled as he dug through the sea of hangers until he found what he was looking for. “Here we go-” He turned back to Keith with a raised brow, brandishing a satin-y bomber jacket and an eggplant crew neck. “Hm? Comfortable, yet chic? And more importantly, not from the going out of business sale of the last Hot Topic in the galaxy?”

“First of all-  _rude_ ,” Keith pursed his lips, giving his husband the side-eye. “You know we started dating when I was still wearing fingerless gloves, right?”

“Yes, and those were the hardest years of my life, and I can tell you that now because we’ve been married more than a decade and I love you and I would never let something like that- like, for instance, trying to wear a band t-shirt to our date at a Michelin-star rated restaurant- happen again,” Lance inched closer and closer, giving him that stupid grin he knew was  _actually_ jaunty and charming.

Keith tried to keep up his sour expression but all too soon he cracked, snatching the shirt from Lance’s hand with a growing smile. “Fine,” he rolled his eyes, “But I’m keeping the blazer on.” 

Lance beamed, radiant and infuriatingly handsome in his victory. He tossed the bomber on the bed, stepping behind Keith to slide the blazer off his shoulders. “You know how to make a man happy, Kogane,” he said, leaning to press a kiss to the base of his jaw. 

“Uh-huh.” Keith pulled the offending shirt over his head and returned it to its place in his dresser. He shot Lance a look as he turned back around, “You’ll pay for this later, y’know.”

Lance’s face disappeared for a second as Keith donned the crew neck, and when it reappeared he was watching him with an almost lazy smirk, one brow raised and eyes glinting appreciatively. He drawled, “I wouldn’t mind paying for it now.”

A smile pulled slowly at the corner of Keith’s lip as heat crept up his neck under Lance’s gaze. He reached for his blazer, wrapping his hand around Lance’s. He leaned in close to his husband, gaze dropping to the lips that parted expectantly only inches from his. He was right about that cologne, wafting from Lance’s neck, where Keith’s fingers were trailing and leaving goosebumps in their wake. He heard Lance’s breath hitch.

“Save it for after dinner,” Keith murmured, grabbing his jacket and leaving Lance to groan plaintively behind him. 

A satisfied grin spread over his face. It felt good to get the upper hand.


End file.
